freezing the ocean
by yellowoctopus333
Summary: when jack regained his memories some parts were still fuzzy, when a new guardian is chosen he starts to remember. but guardians aren't chosen just for the fun of it. a new villain has risen and brought back an old foe. who is this enemy? why were certain memories not in jacks tooth capsule? where has jack seen this girl before? can you stand the heat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Jack*

Third person p.o.v.

Jack was bored, it was about mid afternoon and all of the children were stuck in that prison they call school. Not only was he bored but frustrated as well. No matter how much snow he summoned it melted before it could hit the ground, what should have been a blizzard turned into a massive rain storm. Finally giving up he decided not to worry about it and floated over a random school. To his surprise and pure delight, kids were outside.

Okay so they weren't exactly children, more like teens, but it would hopefully still fill his time.

He allowed his altitude to rapidly decrease, willing the wing to catch him just above a lamp post. He landed, squatting on it looking for entertainment.

"Hey brown eyes!" Three blonde boys confidently walked towards a group of girls.

"What do you want?" A girl asked as her and the others glared.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi, you know that's how people greet each other." The boy explained slowly as if he was talking to a small child.

"Oh, hi," another girl gave a wide sweat smile then growled, " now go away."

The two groups exchanged comebacks until one boy personally pointed out a girl who had refused to say anything.

"Why so quiet?" He snarled hitting his friend in the arm when he smiled and waved at the girl. This action earned an "ouch" from the nice boy.

The girl smiled at the boy that had waved then proceeded to glare looking up from the volleyball she was fiddling with.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"Asking implies that you do. If you didn't care you wouldn't ask," jack snickered at the boys reaction to her logic, "now if you'll excuse us, I want to play volleyball."

The nice boy laughed and followed after her happily, the girl then turned, "By the way my eyes are green!"

Jack frowned slightly, ~**_that voice~ _**he thought, ~**_I've heard that voice _****before.~**

He studied the girl carefully, her long pitch black hair framed her face perfectly, parted to the right and fell over her left eye slightly. It fell down her shoulders and back in soft, loose waves lack a waterfall.

She had a nice tan even though it was the middle of winter, and she looked pretty healthy.

But what really got jack's attention was her eyes. Her sea-green eyes stirred something deep inside of him, even from a distance jack could see them perfectly, it seemed more like he was picturing them rather than looking at them. He could clearly see the waves in them. He had to of seen her before, everything about her seemed to scream at him.

Yep, he had definitely seen her before, but were? He was about to fly closer when he saw something that made his skin crawl.

As he looked up at the northern lights a sickening feeling developed in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. Usually when he was called to the pole it was for good reasons, little meetings the allowed the guardians to catch up, but something told him that this was different. Still he silently prayed that it was nothing big as he headed to the north pole.

"Oh just tell us already!" the giant Australian Easter Bunny demanded.

North and Bunny were arguing, glaring at each other with their noses practically touching.

The large Russian Santa sighed, "I told you! I do not know, Man in Moon told me to call!"

Jack laughed at the two, they were standing there oblivious to the small golden man trying to get their attention. The sandman was frantically waving his arms in the air, rapid dream sand images flashing above his head as he tried desperately to point out the moon.  
Deciding to cut Sandy some slack, Jack stepped between

The two holiday spirits, " Guys! Sandy is about to explode! He has been trying to get you attention for five minuets."

"Oh, sorry sandy," North turned to the small man," What is it?"

Sandy glared but pointed to the open window were the moon was shining brightly.

"Finally!" Tooth exclaimed looking up from her buzzing mini fairies.

"A beam of light shone brightly on the floor, a shadow began to form into a figure all the guardians recognized.

"pitch? Is that even possible?" Bunny panicked looking to North.

" No, it has only been two years, he could not have come back yet." he replied.

"Unless he had help." Jack growled pointing at the shadow that had changed into a new form.

It was obviously a boy. His clothes seemed ragged and ripped. His hair was wild and moved as if it was on fire.

" who exactly is that?" Jack frowned at the image wile eyeing the fiery spear in his hand. He couldn't tell if he was goanna like this boy or not but something about him seemed

Off.

"I'm not sure." Bunny was hovering over the image," But I don't like him."

"Good to know you open to options." The winter spirit murmured just loud enough for Bunny to hear and not the others.

" I heard that," Bunny sent jack a glare.

"You were supposed to," he teased. "So if this guy is helping Pitch, how are we supposed to stop them?"

As if on que a giant blue crystal emerged form the center of the room. Bunny's eyes widened, "What! No, not another one! I'm still not used to_ Him!"_

Jack frowned he had a pretty good idea what this meant. "Gees, that hurts Bunny, I though we were besties." Jack joked, smirking as the over grown rabbit rolled his eyes.

" Fine, as long as it's not the ground hog."

A form began to appear above the crystal, slowly shaping into a familiar person, well at least familiar to jack, the others not so much.

"Who is that?" Tooth asked eyeing the girl with a look of confusion.

Sandy shrugged.

"I've never seen her before ." Bunny squinted at the image.

" well maybe she's just a shy spirit." North suggested.

"uh, guys," Jack paused not sure what to say," she's just a normal kid." they all looked at him like he was an alien.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, well no, at least not personally, but I've seen her around." He paused slightly uncomfortable with all the attention, but he continued." Earlier today, but as far as I could tell she was a normal teenager. She was at school and hanging out with friends and stuff. That doesn't sound like a spirit to you dose it?"

The others nodded slightly frustrated.

"Fine, I'll get the sack." Bunny turned to leave but Jack quickly stopped him, wrapping the crook of his staff gently around the rabbit's neck.

"That is not a good idea, we don't want to freak her out, besides she probably can't even see us yet." Jack turned to North," I'll get her."


	2. 2 school, lies, and nicknames

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I had a ton of school stuff. I was in a big competition for band, but hey we won! Any way this chapter is dedicated to my friend the grape ape ( inside joke) for rereading all of the chapters and constantly pushing me to write. The look on her face every time she asked me if she could read my book was enough to make me smile. Love you jillybean (another inside joke).**

**Bold, italics and ~…~ = thoughts **

Chapter 2 : school, lies, and nicknames

~*~*~*~*Andre~*~*~*~*~*

*third person p.o.v.*

Andre stifled a groan, she was burning up with a killer stomach ach that was caused by hunger.

Sighing, she leaned back in her seat, she was sitting in band class and they had just gotten a new piece of music, but the clarinets kept messing up. Her band instructor tuned to the other instruments, " Guys sit back this could take a wile." all of her fellow flutes groaned.

Andre was trying to calm herself down, she didn't want to accidentally set off her powers. She hadn't lost control in 13 years but every time someone played the wrong note the water bottle on her teacher's desk would vibrate ever so slightly, luckily no one noticed.

"Okay, stack the stands, see you tomorrow." as soon as the words left the teacher's mouth all the kids began to rip apart their instruments an stuff them in the cases. Half of the kids ignoring their stands and bolting towards their backpacks, leaving the others to put them away.

As Andre was pushed about she heard a slight clatter across the room, she groaned as she glanced back at the water bottle that was now on the floor about twenty feet away from were it was sitting. Thankfully no one notice that the bottle seemed to have knocked it's self over.

Andre quickly hoped into her seat on the bus, sighing she starred out the window trying to drown out the noise of the chattering kids.

Her eyes wandered to a nearby tree, there crouching on a branch and holding a stick shaped like a shepherds crook, was a boy.

The was staring at her intensely with icy blue eyes, his shaggy, windswept, snowy-white hair falling slightly in his eyes.

Andre stared back, he had spotted her! After all those years of ignoring his existence, her cover was blown. ~_**its okay**_she thought to herself ~_** he no longer needs to think no one can see him.~ **_But she couldn't help but worry. How was she going to explain this?

"Hey, can I sit here?" Andre's head shot away from the window as she glanced at the girl in the isle.

" Sure Grace, I mean Georgia is sitting over there so it's fine," she gestured to her assigned seat partner as Grace sat down.

"What were you looking at?" The brunette asked, her brown eyes wandering towards the tree. The boy was gone, not that she would have been able to see him anyway.

Andre glanced to the roof of the bus were she new the boy was now sitting, "Nothing." She pulled her IPOD and began to doodle on the small tablet.

About an hour later it was only her an two other girls were still sitting on the bus.

"Finally!" Hopping off the bus she yelled, "Bye Megan, bye Elana!" waving goodbye to her friends and the bus driver, she turned away from the big yellow vehicle.

She was greeted by a large guts of icy cold wind, but she ignored it pulling her black hood up. She didn't mind the cold but he didn't know that.

He gently tapped her on the shoulder with the end of his staff, not positive she could see him.

"Can I help you?" She didn't turn around.

"You can see me?"

"No, I'm talking to my self." Her sarcasm was obvious, but what he didn't know is that he wanted to turn around and fling herself into a hug.

_**~He doesn't remember you~**_ she screamed in her mind.

"Um, sorry, I-um." She turned to look at him, smirking as he pouted slightly, trying to find his voice, "I'm Jack."

Andre let out a cheerful laugh, "I'm Andre, nice to meet you."

Jack blinked slightly confused by the sudden change of attitude, it reminded Jack of something he would do.

"I need to talk to you about something it may sound weird but- oh gosh what did they expect me to say- I-um- please." He gave her a hopeful look, she wouldn't just stand there and talk to a stranger, but then again he didn't know that he wasn't technically stranger to her.

She nodded, "One sec," Andre headed towards the front door of her house, she dropped her stuff and yelled. "Mom! I'll be outside!" A muffled "Okay" came from somewhere inside the house.

Andre closed the door and began to walk around the house motioning for jack to follow, he did.

She led him through the massive field like yard, she continued into the forest surrounding the area.

"Were are you going?"

She glanced at him, "Judging by the tone of your voice this is serious, and my brother and his friends love to hang around me, we don't to be over heard."

Jack nodded, "How far are we going?"

Andre looked around then sat down on a random log, "this far." She smiled up at him with mock politeness.

"Okay, well-I- ugh, how do I say this?" HE grumbled, frowning as she laughed.

"Oh come on frost! You're a smart boy figure it out!"

He paled, if that is even possible, "How did you know?"

She froze, _**~OOPS~**__, _"intuition?" she shrugged.

"well, uh- my friends and I need your help." Not his best explanation, but he couldn't stop getting lost in her familiar eyes, were had he seen her before?

"With what?" Jack was surprised, she seemed calm almost like she already knew.

"To be honest, I'm not sure yet," Jack averted his eyes, he wasn't sure were this conversation was going. Know he knew why Bunny shoved him in a sack and left the explaining to North.

"so you're asking me to do something and you don't even know what it is." Jack gave her a shy smile, she laughed unknowingly brightening the mood.

"So I'll take that as a "You're-an-idiot-get-out-of-my-face"?" She laughed shaking her head.

"I'll help you."

"Really? Thanks seashell." He said then froze. Jack blinked, He had no clue why he called her that but she looked at him in amusement. "Sorry, I don't know were that came from."

"Its okay, I don't mind, actually I used to have a friend that called me that." Jack grinned slightly.

"I like it, It suits you."

"-Andre!" A voice rang through the trees.

"Were are you?" Another voice called.

"I see her!" This voice was older than the other two,

A group of children about the age of eight to Twelve ran up to them led by a boy around 16 years old.

One of the younger boys jumped into Andre's arms, "What ya doing?"

"The real question is what are you doing?" Andre replied with absolute seriousness.

The boy looked completely dumbfounded, the look on his face was so perfect that everyone burst out laughing at the boys dismay.

"I was just heading home," Andre answered the boys question with a wide grin on her face.

"Jane is going to let us help her feed her bird containers, you want to come?" The boy gestured to a girl who was holding a large bag of bird seed.

"Sorry Tyler, I am really tired, I'm probably going to go take a nap." Andre hated lying to her little brother and his friends, sure she was tired but she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

" Aw really? I was going to shoe Christian how high I can climb." another kid pouted pointing to the older boy who was obviously Christian.

"Sorry Jonny." She patted to boy on the head and waved goodbye, once again leading Jack through the forest.

"Nap? I thought you said you were going to help?"

Andre mentally slapped him, "I am, it was just an excuse."

"Oh," His face went red with embarrassment. Taking out a snow glob that he had barrowed from north, Jack said, "You ready?"

Andre nodded reaching into her pocket and taking out what looked like a pen.

Cocking his head to the side, he stared at her, _**~That pen…~**_ Jack opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance because right then his world turned black.


	3. Memories of a Secret Past

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, more school work ****L but hey I'm back now, at least for a bit. So in this chapter you get to see some of the memories that jack didn't get back. It may be a little rushed but here it is!**

_**italics~ = thoughts (or in this case memories/ flashbacks) **_

**Chapter 2: Memories of a Secret Past **

*Jack*

He felt a somewhat familiar feeling. Was he dreaming? No, Jack knew this feeling, he was remembering.

Although he now had his memories back, certain parts were still fuzzy.

_**~He was running as fast as his legs could carry him, which was apparently pretty fast, especially because something told jack that he was about twelve. **_

_**He was panting hard, a sharp pain in his shoulder. Finally Jack burst into a clearing, knowing he couldn't go much further, he slowed slightly glancing behind him.**_

_**He barley caught sight of the predator before it pounced, pinning him to the ground.**_

_**It was a wolf like creature that seemed to be somewhat more human like. The monster snarled, it's sharp claws digging into the child's biceps as he tried to get away.**_

"_**You smell good," The thing said snapping teasingly at the boy's face. He looked about ready to go through with his threatening intentions when he was interrupted. **_

"_**Hey ugly!" The voice was female and obviously young. "leave him alone and come play with me instead!" **_

_**The wolf's head snapped in the direction of it's challenger. It took a deep whiff of the air and then jumped off of Jack.**_

"_**This isn't over." the animal warned before quickly retreating.**_

_**A figure peered over Jack, she looked to be about twelve, she was fit and had a nice tan, her black hair gently framed her face making her sea-green eyes standout. There was no doubt, this girl was (A younger) Andre~**_

Jack's yes snapped open he was still in a forest but a different one.

"Are you okay? You sort of spaced out for a minuet." Andre was standing in front of him, still holding__the pen in her hand.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Lets- um yeah,- lets just go."

He seemed to have little control over his voice for he had to force the words out.

Smashing the globe on the ground, the winter spirit grabbed Andre's hand, deciding it was best to forget about the sudden memory, for now at least.

(First person Jack)

As soon as we appeared in the workshop I was given the task of prying tooth off of Andre,

"OOH! THEIR SO WHITE!" The fairy's hands were prying at the poor girl's mouth, peering in at the sparkling whites. "OH, THEIR LIKE FRESHLEY POLISHED PEARLS!"

"Tooth! Fingers out!" She of course ignored me.

"Tooth, that's a really bad idea!" I placed my hands on her shoulders and began to gently pull.

"OW! What the floss?" She screeched finally letting go when Andre bit her. "Oooh sorry! Old habit, but your teeth are just SO GEORGEOUS!" I winced, Tooth's awesome a and all but her voice was so high-pitched and not to mention fast.

"Am I right jack?" I winced again as she turned her attention to me.

"Uh, yeah- Sure." Thankfully at that moment some random child lost a tooth causing her "Tooth senses" to go off and she began to rapidly screech orders at her mini-fairies.

"Ah, you must be mortal girl, no?" North apparently is not good with introductions.

"Andre frowned, "Excuse me? Did you just call me a mortal?" She seemed somewhat annoyed but mostly worried.

"Uh, yes?"

Her eyes went wide and she starred at the ceiling as if it might explode, something told me it might.

On instinct I quickly tackled North, pushing him out of the way. There was a loud "BOOM" and what sounded like electricity.

I looked back at the hole only to be pulled into another memory.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked dropping to her knees beside younger me.

"Yeah, I'm-" I tried to sit up but fell back down, wincing in pain, "Actually, no. No I don't think I am.'

"Okay, Just relax," She glanced at my wounds then looked around us as if checking for witnesses. When she finally seemed satisfied she looked down at me.

"Just promise you won't say anything- about any of this." I nodded, knowing that no one would believe me anyway. "Okay, just trust me- and don't freak out."

Andre placed her hand on my upper arm, my eyes widened when it began to glow blue. Once she removed her hand the glow died down, and to my surprise the blood and cuts were gone.

I sat up feeling completely normal.

"I'm Jack." I smiled and reached my hand out.

"Andre Jackson." She replied smirking at me, she shook my hand.

*** ok guys, hope you liked it! Again sorry for the wait and I guess this chapter is pretty short but I already had it written out and it looked pretty long on my paper. Anyway hope you guys liked it please review, favorite, and follow! Love you! **

~yellow octopus 333


End file.
